1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telecommunication terminal able to modify the voice transmitted during a telephone call, more especially suited to a mobile telephone system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although speech transmission remains the core of mobile telephony, it is nevertheless a fact that manufacturers attempt to differentiate their products by offering the consumer new, attractive and amusing services. Games, voice recognition related services, and the multiplicity of ring tones are examples of this.
These new services often imply an additional cost of the telephone, associated with additional software or hardware.
The present invention aims to provide a telecommunication terminal offering the attractive and amusing service of modifying the voice transmitted by the user of the terminal during a telephone call, the service being implemented in a simple and economic way.